User talk:Corielle
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Corielle page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FrontierVille Fan (Talk) 01:43, July 2, 2010 Message? Hello....did you leave me a message? If was not signed, so I'm not sure who sent it. If it was you, I appended an answer to the post. Thanks for your help on the wiki by the way! Jeaniedave 02:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I did not realize my signature was not there, sorry. Corielle 03:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Resizing Images Hi, if you used the code , everything should be fine, but there seem to be problems with images anyway. Ackermann-Talk 07:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ice Cream Sandwich Hi, could you post the URL of the official forum thread where somebody confirms he/she got it? I just searched the forum for it and only got the vage "you get it from mystery gifts", but that's not reliable. The FarmVille official forum is much better, by the way... Ackermann-Talk 21:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, it sounds authentic. Ackermann-Talk 07:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Getting Pillows Hi, it seems you are stuck on the breakfast in bed mission. The Zynga forums, and the comments on the Pillow page seem to suggest that that info is correct and you can only get a pillow from the daily bonus. And that building multiple inns is largely redundant. I think it should be included. Stornatus 19:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Add it if you want, but the key words in that sentence are "seem to suggest." Which means that it may not be true. Corielle 20:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) images you can use 22:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hello, I've granted rollback rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great work here :) 23:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Levels The main topic of Level appropriately has a category of Gameplay. Adding it to each individual Level is overkill, and an improper use of the categories. I'm going to revert the few changes you recently made. Thanks! Jeaniedave 19:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Didn't notice that, sorry. Corielle 20:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rewards I didn't notice where they were on the page...Heh... Blaze fire 06:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Master Farmer So you undid my change for the master farmer. There was no discussion on it or anything. Would you like to talk with me about it? Mrjoeterrace 17:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :"It wasn't needed" is an awfully short assessment. I thought it was handy to be able to see all of the steps and requirements that go into completing the multi-step goal in one place. Just saying the Master-Farmer goal has three parts is ... minimal. Having the overall goal list all of the requirements and rewards for each of the steps actually seems a lot more useful to me. Mrjoeterrace 22:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also, if you didn't like it I think it would have been more proper to comment about it and get more feedback from other people before removing it out of hand. Mrjoeterrace 22:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello, do you think that having administrator rights would help you with your editing and maintenance? I can nominate you for adminship if you want, or you can nominate yourself here. Thanks, 18:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) bbq item prices did you change all the coin prices to the amount one pays when having learned rithmatics? if so, please change back to normal price. Ackermann-Talk 18:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for admitting your mistake. ;-) We learned pioneers tend to forget that we are THAT smart. Ackermann-Talk 06:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) New Lessons Where did you find the new lessons? They're not available in my school house. :-( Ackermann-Talk 07:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : It says there "get started on these missions by September 7th" which means they will start on that date and not end, right? I'll change all the dates in the articles. Feel free to help. ;-) Ackermann-Talk 07:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure, because some people on the forums had already started on the collection, new missions, and new lessons. Corielle 07:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : You're right. I got it wrong. You have to start the missions on September 7th or earlier and they can be completed until September 10th. Luckily, I haven't started changing the dates in the articles, but prepared the Template:LessonsNav for the new ones... Ackermann-Talk 07:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Labor day Missions Yes, you could create articles and call them "Labor Day Mission I", "Labor Day Mission II" and so on. An admin can move them to their proper name later. I'll check my brother's accounts whether he might be able to do them yet. Ackermann-Talk 08:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) One last thing, how do I change the image on the decoration template? Corielle 08:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : What do you mean? Which page? Which image? They changed the mission images at the market! Ackermann-Talk 08:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : i.e the Swing Set page. I just uploaded the swingset image, and wanted to add it to that page, but couldn't figure out how. Corielle 08:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : You just have to call it exactly the same as the article, i.e. Swing Set and add "-icon.png". I renamed it and it should work now. I guess it is part of the Back to School Event? Ackermann-Talk 08:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Would you like to add me, by the way? (This is only a gaming account.) Ackermann-Talk 11:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, I just did~! Corielle 11:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Subject FrontierVille_Gamebar Blaze fire 18:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Level 7 Why did you delete the information I supplied on the Level 7 page? It was pertinent information that related to rewards you receive for achieving that level. ₩indrazor 06:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :It had to do with another game, not Frontierville. Corielle 11:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You have to play Frontierville to acquire the other items. The images I provided came from playing Frontierville. -- ₩indrazor 22:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Apple collection Ah. I hadn't realised that the wiki didn't log me into my facebook account automatically. I'm the one who edited the apple collection. Melindrea82 23:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Canning... Today at around 3:00 I made an edit to the "Canning" school lesson, and it was removed shortly thereafter. Although it doesn't say it, the canning lesson gives you +1 additional food when planting as well as harvesting. Also, you receive +1 food when harvesting/watering neighbor plots as well; though you chose to remove that information. Are we not supposed to make articles as concise as possible? Neonnicko 05:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No Subject You reverted my changes to the Gifting page without letting me know why. So...why? Dr Bunion 18:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Templates I need your help with some pages. I'm trying to make the Tree template similar to how we have it on the Animal pages. However, I've come across a problem. Could you please go to the Template:Tree page and see if you can figure out why the Large Tree section won't show up on the Pine Tree page? Thanks. It's really annoying me >.> Blaze fire 03:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea >_<, I tried everything I could think of. Perhaps it is limited to a certain number of sections? Corielle 03:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : That's what I thought. I went to the wikia forums to ask that same question. Hopefully it's not that...Because I then just wasted the past hour re-creating that template Blaze fire 03:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, regarding Mystery Gifts Found a link to percentages on things, and what can and can not drop from Mystery Gifts. Would I be better off making a table on the Mystery Gift page or making seperate pages for the individual gifts?Felyza Wishbringer 03:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I would make seperate pages for each gift, but try getting a second opinion from Blaze_fire12 ::As a thought, I could add mini gift icon with percentage under each item on the Mystery Gift page. Like this... :: ::Felyza Wishbringer 04:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that's a good idea :D Corielle 04:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, its updated. Added revision to which I updated, along with percentages. Mystery Gift Downside (or upside?) I can tell you the icons for firewood, barrel, and tent need fixed. They don't follow the standard sizing. Felyza Wishbringer 13:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: AEIOU Y'know...I'm not too sure. Blaze fire 21:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Category problems... Actually, yes, I do know the exact problem. So, we'll use the Brown Alpaca page for an example, since I have that one open. On the page for the Collection, it says :Mystery.Animal Collection, minus the period, of course. Now, the colon in that bit of code means that whatever changes are made on the Mystery Animal Collection page, will be sent back to whatever pages have the :"COLLECTION NAME HERE". So, since the Mystery Animal Collection page has the Mystery Gift Items Category, anything that has the :Mystery.Animal Collection, will have whatever categories are on the Mystery Animal Collection page. Hope that helps, it was confusing for me to type out. Blaze fire 23:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense, thanks! Corielle 23:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Removing the nonexistant links that I added :P Blaze fire 23:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Bugs and Glitches I guess you're right. Fun sucks anyway. Back to being an "Anonymous User" again. spaljeni 18:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Badges Thanks for the update. By the way, where do I find the master XML game file? I'm trying to learn more about it. Jeaniedave 04:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) You may find this blog helpful: http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dexter338/Useful_FrontierVille_links Corielle 04:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) New unreleased features I hope they will not all be released, because that would turn FrontierVille into FarmVille. Ackermann-Talk 08:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) There is also a bunch of stuff about having to feed neighbors before they can work, crop mastery, etc. I also hope they don't release it x_x Corielle 08:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jackalope I realized my mistake and wanted to rollback as well, but again you were quicker. What do you think about the nav? With images, it will look better. I just tried to start it. Ackermann-Talk 19:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I like it so far - and I agree it will look better with images. Corielle 19:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: XP Reward, Coin Reward, Share reward. Anything else. Before I make it, I want to make sure that I have all the things to put into it. Of course, the image. Maybe the description? Corielle 19:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that's good. I'll get on that in a few minutes. Blaze fire 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Check out the first four badges. Tell me what you think of the template ^_^ Blaze fire 20:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: That's what I wanted, thanks! :3 Corielle 20:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Jack in the Box image issue. Hey Corielle, Thanks for fixing the issue with my "oops" of naming conventions for the Jack in the Box icon. Would have fixed it myself but unfortunately I can't delete images I upload. =/ DigitalFokus 03:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem, happy to be of help. Corielle 03:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Well We should remove them then, I guess. BUT! Delete them after I get the coding of them. I want to save the coding of the pages so that when they are released officially, we can easily rebuild the pages. Blaze fire 16:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, you can delete them now. Just don't delete the Category:Promo Goal Series or any of the "Goal Info", "Goal Complete", or the icons of them. Blaze fire 16:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) New goals So, I got a new goal today that is not on the wiki. I'm sort of trying to figure out how to add it, where, etc. Any suggestions? It's to "enjoy some tasty french fries" and requires harvesting 10 potatoes, having 10 elbow grease and 10 lard. Melindrea82 04:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ohh! Fishy.. Well Thanks for informing me :D lucky i havent tak the quest yet :D Thanks Raiine (Talk) 11:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Deletions Hey, why are you deleting all that stuff? 01:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I deleted the images because they were not in use. Corielle 01:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :The articles though. 01:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :What articles? EDIT: Do you mean the promotion goals? Corielle 01:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Things like The Cafe World Quest 1 01:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't even know why that's still there... I deleted them because the mods at Zynga were taking down all content related to those goals, because they were not supposed to be in exsistence. Also, because many people were blocked from the game after accessing them. Corielle 01:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC)